


The love potion

by aliceandme



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Incest, Love, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceandme/pseuds/aliceandme
Summary: The Elves celebrate a feast where everyone finds his true love, the love that will last forever. Legolas needs to go there but he is scared, because he know who his true love is....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I use some elvish phrases.
> 
> Hî vuin - my lord  
> Ion nin - my son  
> le melin - i love you

Once, every thousand years, the moon stood in the zodiac sign of the leaf. By the Elves it is seen as a great and important event. "This connection at the Star Tent is a sign of love, my prince. You have not made your choice yet, remember? It is time, you need to find you love. ", said the king of the Elves to his son. "Ada, I beg you, I do not think I'm ready for that. I don’t want to have to make that choice yet. ", The king looked down at him unemotional. "I command it, it's not easy for me either, you should know that." Thranduil turn away and walked inside. Legolas now stood alone on the balcony, the wind blows through his blond hair. His father watched him. He is beautiful, the King thought. Surely there are a lot of girls being interested in him, he doesn’t seem to care. "Come in, ion nin. It's getting cold outside. "," Just a moment. ", his son's voice was not strong anymore. A tear flowed down his cold cheek, his father didn't see it.

The king now had more important things to do. There was an ancient recipe that has been preserved here in Mirkwood for many thousands of years. This recipe is used to make a reddish potion especially for this event. It is mixed with the wine. This drink leads everyone who drinks it to uiveleth. The only true love, the love that will last forever. Thranduil watched some Elves mingling the two red liquids. "Will you go too, hi vuin?", His wine master looked at him amused. "I think so.",he had not been there for a long time. This time, however, he wanted to see his son.  
Legolas was in his chambers. He picked up the golden mask that lay in front of him. Everyone would wear a mask. The young prince didn’t want to go, but he couldn't hide his father would be disappointed and what the boy wanted was that his father was happy. He looked down at himself, he was clothed in silver and gold fabrics. Should he really go? He put on the mask. It hides a tear. The music was already heard throughout the kingdom. Legolas was on his way. When he arrived a young lady handed him a glass of the mixture. As much as he did not want to drink it, he emptied the jar in one gulp.

Everyone danced. Everyone was intoxicated and dizzy. Legolas turned. He moved in the crowd. All worries seemed forgotten. Everything was spinning, he felt incredibly light. Suddenly he saw a person outside the crowd. This person was special. The eyes met. Legolas walked ahead, watching the person. This was his destiny,Legolas knew it. Which face is hidden behind this mask? There hands meet. The hands of the stranger were cold. Legolas knew he could not love a woman, but was this person his true love? He remember, there is someone who owns is heart, but this person he could never love. All worries came up again. He took a step back. The hand of the unknown lay on his shoulder. Their eyes met. The prince knew those eyes. Fear rose in him. He had to leave as fast as he could. He ran, he ran into his chambers. He could not stand this thought any longer.

Now he was alone again. Someone knocked on his door. Tears flowed down the prince's cheeks. The door opened. As he came in, the elf took off his mask. "Ion nin." The king said softly and lovingly. He walked up to Legolas. The younger one stepped back. "Don’t be afraid, my son. It is not the first time this happened. It just has to stay a secret. Come to me." The boy did not move, he was fixed. "Ada ...", his voice broke. The king stride toward him, took him in his arms. "You knew it would happen, right? That's why you did not want to go. "He took off his mask and took his face in his hands. His eyes were red, his cheeks wet. "Ada ... please ... kiss me." How could the king resist? Her lips touched. The tears came back. The father held on to his son, who barely managed to stand by himself.”le melin...le melin!”, Legolas cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mel nin = my love  
> Ion nin = my son  
> Le melin= i love you

Slowly, the gold-silver robe slipped from Legolas shoulders, revealing his pure, bright skin. Thranduil's eyes were soaked in lust. Like a wild animal he plunged over the body of his desire. He sucked on his neck, caressed his nipples. The prince had now succumbed to him and gave himself completely to him. His breathing became faster and a whimper left his throat. He needed more. The others were still enjoying the party, nobody would notice them. "Ada ... more please!" Whined the smaller one. "For sure? I will not be able to hold back if we continue here. "Legolas drew him further into his chambers, toward his bed. Slowly, between loving kisses, he began to open his father's robe.

"Ion nin, you could have talked to me about ... ah ... your feelings ...", the king's voice was no longer strong and cool, his desire, lust and passion were heard. When his clothes also left his body, he sits down on the bed. While Legolas fetches a small bottle of oil, Thranduil begins to stroke his shaft with his hand. Just the sight of his son could bring him over the edge. He was back. Both merged in a passionate yet loving kiss. The younger one lay down, whimpering and panting. He still tried to hold back, he was still afraid someone could hear it. "Please, I do not want you to hold back, be loud for me," his father said.

Fingers slid over bodies, their lips formed a unity that could not be separated. The King's fingers were sliding deeper and deeper. He used some oil and circled his partner's hole slowly and with increasing pressure with his index finger. Legolas whimpered beneath him. "Shh, relax. It will hurt a bit at the beginning. "He penetrated. After a while, a second finger was added. Carefully, he began to widen him with scissor movements. When the boy relaxed, the third finger followed. The king kept slipping out and pushing again. When he could no longer stand it, he withdrew his fingers. Legolas groaned under the emptiness he felt. Thranduil put some oil on his penis, which began to run down his shaft. Carefully, he puts his cock on. "Ready, mel nin?", Legolas just nodded. He was in him with a jolt. Legolas screamed. The taller one waited until he got used to it. Now he began to move, very carefully, he did not want to hurt him. The prince clawed at the sheet, the pain turning to lust and desire. "Ada ... Ada ... Ada ...", "Shh ... breathe, ion nin." The king put his hand around his son's cock and moved it up and down. First pre-cum left his penis.

The prince moaned loudly and kept shouting "Ada!". The king whispered to his son again and again how much he loves him and how beautiful he is. "Ada, please, I can not take it anymore. Please. "" No, do not come, ion nin. Wait. "Thranduil repeatedly hit this one point in his son. He pushed deeper and harder. "Come for me, mel nin! “ the big Elf called. Legolas rolled his eyes, his whole body cramped and his seed landed on his stomach and his father's hand. The king looked at his son, red cheeks, disheveled hair and smeared with his own juice. He too reached its climax and distributed all his hot load in his son. He already wanted to pull him out, "Ada, please do not, I don’t want your milk running out of me, please stay in me." The father looked with a smile to his son. "All good. Just wait, I want to get behind you. "

The taller held Legolas in his arms. "We have to talk about our feelings, you know, ion nin, but we do not have to do that now. Sleep. "" Ada? Le melin, I love you. "" I love you too, ion nin, I do not love anything anymore and I hope this was not the last time. "Legolas smiled, he was tired and snuggled up against his dad. He still felt his cock and he still felt his cum, deep inside him. He fell asleep with this thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it:)  
> Alice

**Author's Note:**

> My english is not the best, sry for this


End file.
